The OverLord's Daughter
by Arimi
Summary: Strange things are happening at the western edge of Krimea. A young magician and beautiful misplaced orphan happen upon a discovery that could change their world forever.
1. Prologue

The OverLord's Daughter  
By Arimi  
  
Author's Note: This is an alternate reality story that I came up with while reading   
Raymond E. Feist's Riftwar Saga. But like many of my stories ideas, it only has   
one similarity between the books and my story and that is the main character's   
profession, other than that it is completely different.  
  
I would like to thank Diane, my editor. Without her, I don't know where I would   
be. Without her advice and patience this story wouldn't be what it is today.  
  
'….' denotes thought  
~…~ denotes flashback  
*…* denotes passage of time  
-…- denotes dream/vision  
  
**ADDED NOTE 3/1/03**  
  
For all of those reading this at Fanfiction.net, this story has been completed.   
However I will update by the number of reviews I have received for this story, so   
if you like this story review it, and it will come along faster that way.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi,   
Toei, and many others. I lay no claim over the characters.  
  
******************  
Prologue  
******************  
  
It was the hottest day that Tulcyn, the capital of Krimea, had ever experienced.   
The temperature was well above the boiling point, and a rationing of water had to   
be put to place nation wide. It wasn't really the best day for a slave auction, but   
Aerogon, the slave driver, didn't want to lose any money, and the heat had not   
kept a lot of the potential customers away.  
  
Endymion looked around in fear at his surroundings. He was eight years old, and   
this would be his first slave auction. His parents had disowned him, because he   
was different. Well at least that was what he thought. The guards, the gruff   
clients who scoured up him and the others who were to be auctioned, and the   
auctioneer were not the best people to be with, and Endymion had already seen   
several of the others here being beaten to a bloody pulp.  
  
So he remained silent, and did what he was told. They had been herded like cattle   
on the way to a slaughterhouse. He had been given a number, and told to remain   
quiet, and stand still until he was told to do otherwise. He once again asked the   
gods what he had done to deserve this, and once again he received no answer.   
Aerogon shouted for them to step forward, and the auctioneer began to shout.   
Endymion closed his eyes, and worked to block the noise and heat out of his   
mind. He imagined he was somewhere cool and calm, preferably a lake; he had   
always loved to swim. He could feel the water around his ankles, and the birds   
singing their joyful tunes. He had always done this when he had been little and   
had become nervous or scared.   
  
He imagined other children his age were there, and that they beckoned him to   
come and play with them. Endymion felt himself smile, and yes, he wished he   
could really be there. He wished he could be free. But most of all, he wished he   
could be anywhere but where he was.  
  
"86703!"  
  
Endymion opened his eyes when he heard his number called. He stepped ahead   
of the others, and gazed into the crowd. This was it. This was the moment that   
would determine his destiny. All the fear, uneasiness, and trepidation began to   
collect in his mind.  
  
"Here we have a strong young boy, perfect for farm work. I would say he is   
worth at LEAST 1500 crevats, what do you say! Do I have 1500?"  
  
Endymion could not keep up with the auctioneer, and mainly looked at the crowd,   
and wondered who his new master would be.   
  
"Got 1500! Do I hear 1600? Come you don't want to miss this great buy! Got   
1600! Do I hear 1700? !700! 1800! Do I hear 1900! There Goes 2000! Come   
on, this is a prime deal!"  
  
The confusion picked up in Endymion's mind. It would be any second now.  
  
"GOING!"  
  
"GOING!"  
  
"2500!" came a booming voice from the back of the room.  
  
"SOLD!"  
  
The crowd became quiet and everyone turned, and split to reveal a heavyset old   
man with a thick white beard. He wore deep red robes and on his right breast was   
the crest that signaled him to be a member of the royal court. Endymion frowned.   
It was a well known fact that the members of the royal court never used slaves,   
even Endymion who was only eight years old knew that.   
  
"Ah, well if it isn't our esteemed high magician, Corrigan," Aerogon said walking   
up to the man.   
  
"Ah, yes," Corrigan said, "I was just passing by, and I happened to see that this   
boy was exactly what I had been looking for."  
  
"Why, yes. He is very obedient. Very silent, says very few words. Parents   
dropped him off you know."  
  
"Hmmm," Corrigan said, and stared intently at Endymion. The boy in turn felt   
himself to shrink underneath the man's gaze   
  
"Come here boy."  
  
Endymion could barely breath, but he forced himself to move once he saw the   
look on Aerogon's face. The old man dealt down to him and looked him straight   
in the eyes. Endymion felt a shiver go down his back. He felt like he was   
exposed to the entire world, and that embarrassed him.  
  
"Yes he is exactly the boy I am looking for."  
  
******************  
  
After Corrigan had gone through all the paperwork, and had given his courtesies   
to Aerogon he led Endymion through the streets towards the palace. Corrigan   
hadn't said a word to him since they had left the auction. Endymion was   
worrying over what was coming, and he kept stealing glances at the old man,   
trying to find some sort of explanation for what had happened.  
  
Corrigan stopped and turned and looked at Endymion in that soul searching stare   
that he had given him earlier.  
  
"What is you name?"   
  
"86703, sir."  
  
Endymion said, remembering that Aerogon had said that a slave had no name, and   
they were only to be identified by their number.  
  
"No, the name your parents gave you."  
  
"Endymion, sir," Endymion said softly.  
  
"Endymion; that is a good strong name. Well, Endymion, I think you will turn   
out to be a fine apprentice.  
  
"Apprentice, sir?"  
  
"Yes boy, I have no need for slaves, in a great world, slavery is forbidden. No, I   
need someone who I can pass my knowledge on to. And you boy, have the Gift.   
I can feel it in you. I will help you harness it. Now come, you look starved. And   
those clothes you're wearing are already two lengths too small."  
  
Endymion smiled, at the old man. Maybe his life would be alright after all.  
  
*******************  
To Be Continued….  
*******************  
  
End Notes: The world that takes place in is called Elcydor. Most of it is   
unexplored and unknown. The country Krimea is the main force there. It is   
roughly square shaped. It is split into provinces each ruled by a king, and the   
whole thing is ruled by the High King. At the four corners of the country, there   
are fabled OverLords who are said to rule over the beasts and demons. They are c  
considered the main threat to Krimea.   
  
Well there is the beginning. Do you like it? Either way, tell me what you think.   
Your votes may not count, but here your opinion does! 


	2. Chapter 1

The OverLord's Daughter  
By Arimi  
  
Author's Notes: So I guess you wanted to keep it coming, so here is the first chapter.   
There is a lot of detail in this chapter, but that is because of the foundation I need to lay   
for the story. So please stick with me. Enjoy!  
  
'…' denotes thought  
~…~ denotes flashback  
*…* denotes passage of time  
-…- denotes dream/vision  
  
All Standard Disclaimer's Apply  
  
******************  
Chapter 1  
******************  
  
"Where in the blasted world is that girl?" a very angry Queen Agatha of Danoram   
yelled, surprising most of the servants in her near vicinity.   
  
Standing behind her was a very grim looking Princess. The eighteen-year old   
Mina de Corazon, princess of Danoram, could be called beautiful if it wasn't for   
the fact that the majority of the time her face was in a frown, or she was   
throwing a tantrum. Her bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes had the tendency to   
draw men towards her, and the princess always used this to her advantage. The   
Queen herself was not unknown to beauty, her rich auburn hair still held its   
brilliance, and her pale blue eyes portrayed a sense of elegance and strength.  
  
"Well find her now Mother! I need her now!"  
  
Agatha turned angrily at her daughter, "Mina, don't tempt me! This is not about   
you!"  
  
Mina shot a horrid look at her mother and stormed out. Agatha turned to the rest   
the servants.  
  
"Find Serenity, and bring her to me this instant!" she ordered, and they hurried to   
leave before the Queen became even angrier.  
  
******************  
  
In a tree not far from a palace, a girl who looked to be about eighteen years old,   
flipped through a book of fairy tales that she had found in the library a day earlier.   
She was indeed a beautiful girl, her hair looked to be made of pure gold, and her   
eyes were a brilliant shade of blue.  
  
Her name was Serenity de Faye, and she was the cousin and kinswoman of Mina.   
Serenity's mother had been the Queen's twin sister. When Serenity's mother had   
died she had been allowed to live in the palace as Mina's kinswoman. It was a   
huge deal, since Serenity was born out of wedlock, and no one had any inkling on   
who the father was. Her mother never talked about him, and had refused to give   
up his name to anyone.   
  
Serenity sighed, her mother had left nothing to her that belonged to her father, and   
without a clue to his identity it would be futile to go out and search for him. She   
often dreamed that he was watching over her, and that he wanted to see her and   
take care of her, but something was keeping him back.  
  
She pushed such thoughts away; they weren't doing her any good. She wasn't   
unhappy. The King and Queen treated her with respect, and would even take   
interest in her and her interests every once in awhile. They had never been less   
than kind to her. Mina could be a bit pushy, but Mina was like that with   
everybody.   
  
"Serenity!"  
  
She looked up to see Molly, one of the servants rushing towards her. She got   
herself up and climbed out of the tree, and hurried over to the girl.  
  
"What is it Molly?" she asked.  
  
"The Queen is lookin' fer ya, and she's mighty upset wit' ya," Molly said.  
  
Serenity thought about what the Queen could possibly be angry with her for. It   
took a lot for the Queen to become angry. She slapped her forehead when the   
realization hit her. She had missed a lesson with Mina that morning. It wouldn't   
be that big a deal if it weren't for the fact that she had missed the last three.  
  
"By the Gods! I can't believe I forgot!" Serenity said and hurried to the castle.   
She was going to have to think of some way to make this up to the Queen.  
  
****************  
  
Serenity had gotten a good scolding for her missing a class, but the Queen ended   
saying that Serenity would be give a few easy chores as a punishment. Mina had   
been more cross with her, telling her that how could she expect to learn her   
lessons if Serenity wasn't there. Of course this meant Serenity being there to   
answer the questions that the teacher would ask so that Mina wouldn't have to.  
  
Serenity walked into her bedroom, and began to prepare herself for bed. It was   
getting late, and her usual nightly rituals with Mina had extended longer. It   
wasn't easy looking after Mina; that was for sure. Tonight she had to brush   
Mina's hair, change the sheets, because Mina had seen a suspicious looking spot   
on them, and Mina had insisted that Serenity listen to her blab about the new   
gown that she was having made. Such talk bored Serenity, who was much more   
interested in the books she read.  
  
Serenity was lucky enough to have a large nicely furnished bedroom. She had   
silk sheets and a beautiful blue velvet covers and a canopy bed with thin white   
lace drapes that wound around it. Once she was finished she settled herself into a   
comfortable position on her bed and opened her book. It was a book of   
philosophy, which talked of a society where all men were equal, and measured by   
their merit as opposed to race, class, or economic situation, a sort of utopian   
society. Serenity often read such books, as well as books that covered science,   
religion, history, and politics. She also snuck in a fantastic tale every once in   
awhile. Reading was her escape. She wished that she could be the princess that   
was swept off her feet by the dashing knight on a noble white steed.   
  
She sighed, and after reading a few chapters placed the book down on her night   
table, blew out the candle, which had been the only source of light and closed the   
draperies around her bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
She never stirred when a figure came into her room, left a soft object on her   
bureau and left. It was not the first time this had happened.  
  
******************  
  
The next day, Serenity awoke and felt a certain calm, and she instantly knew why.   
That stranger had come again. She opened the draperies in her bed and looked to   
her drawer. On the bureau was a single white rose. It was just the same as all the   
ones she had received for the past ten years. She once again wondered who could   
be sending her these roses. She pondered over it for a bit.   
  
However, she heard Molly calling her name; she put the flower away, and hurried   
to get ready. She slipped on her favorite dark blue velvet dress with an empire   
waistline, and a square neckline. She carefully plaited her hair and slipped on a   
simple gold locket that had been a gift from the Queen her previous birthday.  
  
When she arrived downstairs there was an unusual sense of urgency and servants   
were rushing to and fro. It meant only one thing, they were having visitors. She   
found Molly who told her that a Knight of Adraeli was coming supposed to be   
arriving at any moment, and that he would be staying for quite some time.  
  
Serenity secretly thanked the Gods that she had decided to wear that dress. The   
prospect of a Knight of Adraeli coming sent her mind into a flutter of emotions,   
and she spent most of her time imagining what he would be like. Would he be   
handsome? Would he be charming? Would he notice her?  
  
'Who are you kidding, Serenity? He finds out anything about you, and he will   
run for cover,' she thought. After all who wants an illegitimate girl who was   
taken in out of pity?  
  
But soon Molly came saying that the King and Queen had requested her   
appearance in court, and she took one last glance in the mirror, took in a deep   
breath.  
  
When she arrived in the main reception room, the members of the court had   
already gathered and were busying talking amongst themselves. She took her   
place right by the left throne. There were three. The King would sit in the   
middle, The Queen on his right and Princess Mina on his left, since Serenity was   
Mina's kinswoman she stood to the left. Serenity hated court gatherings, usually   
because the conversations were always frivolous and superficial, but she knew   
that this time it would be different because how could a Knight of Adraeli be   
superficial?  
  
King Liam entered followed by Agatha and Mina. The court bowed, and took   
their seats, and Liam signaled for Tomas, the messenger, to guide their guest in.   
It took a few minutes but Tomas guided a young man with long silver hair tied   
back in a ponytail, wearing black riding pants and boots, white men's blouse, and   
a black vest, with the crest of Adraeli (an eagle holding a sword) in gold on his   
right breast. Around his waist were a belt and his scabbard and sword.  
  
Serenity felt her heart skip a few beats. The man was possibly the most handsome   
man she had ever seen. He was everything that she had expected a knight of   
Adraeli to be.   
  
"Your Majesty, may I present to you Sir Kunzite of Norad," Tomas said.  
  
The man knelt down on one knee and lowered his head as was proper.  
  
"We welcome you Sir Kunzite, we are honored that the High King would send us   
a knight with such an impressive background. Is it true that you slew the dragon   
of Madarok?"  
  
"Yes, but I cannot say, Your Majesty, that I particularly enjoyed it," he said, "The   
slaying of a dragon is a horrible experience. I would not wish it on my worst   
enemy."  
  
"You are wise as well. Well Sir Kunzite, I again welcome you to Palladan, and to   
make yourself at home."  
  
Agatha nudged Liam, and he in turn cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh yes, I must present to you my family, this is my wife, Queen Agatha de   
Torisend, and my daughter, Princess Mina de Corazon."  
  
"It is wonderful to meet you. The rumors certainly are true, Your Majesty, the   
Queen and Princess are among the most beautiful women in all of Krimea."  
  
Serenity looked at Mina, who looked ecstatic over the compliment, and wished   
that the King could of introduced her, but that was silly, kinswomen are never   
introduced along with the royal family.   
  
She looked at Kunzite, and wondered if he noticed her. He turned and seemed to   
look straight at her. His gaze brought heat to her cheeks and felt her face turn red.   
As if feeling her embarrassment he turned to Liam.  
  
"Excuse me your majesty, but who is the woman next to the Princess?"  
  
Serenity made a tiny squeak, and turned to see if anyone had heard her, only to   
find Mina staring at her strangely. Mina would probably scold her for making   
such an improper noise, but Serenity couldn't control it.  
  
"That is Serenity de Faye, my daughter's kinswoman and companion."  
  
Kunzite bowed to her, and gave a smile that would melt even the coldest of   
hearts.  
  
Liam dismissed Kunzite telling him that they would expect him for dinner, and   
once Kunzite nodded and left, he dismissed the court, and everyone went back to   
their everyday routine.  
  
Serenity headed towards the parlor for a history lesson. She felt like she was on   
cloud nine. He had asked for her name! It was a simple gesture but in court it   
was a sign of interest.   
  
She sat at a table in the center clearing of the library, and waited. 5 minutes later   
Mina rushed in and took the seat next to her. A look of smugness appeared across   
her face.  
  
"Alright Mina. Why are you looking so smug?" Serenity asked, knowing that if   
she didn't Mina would become angry.  
  
"Well, I just had a run-in with Sir Kunzite, Serenity," Mina said, "and we have   
formed quite a connection."  
  
Instant jealousy began to form inside Serenity. The thought of Mina with Kunzite   
sent a feeling of nausea to her stomach. But Serenity couldn't portray this to   
Mina. Mina would just laugh at her and tease her about it. She quickly tried to   
come up with some sort of witty reply, but was interrupted by their instructor   
Artemis.  
  
"Wow, Serenity, you are actually here today," Artemis said in good manner.  
  
"I know, I have been sort of out of it lately. I am sorry."  
  
"It is alright," Artemis said.  
  
Artemis was an older man, who had been the castle educator for the past three   
kings. Serenity knew, that she and Mina would probably be his last students. He   
was not in the best physical shape, and Serenity had noticed the tired look that   
was always etched into his face. She had given him advice on what herbs he should  
take to help alleviate the pain that she knew he must be feeling. Through her reading   
Serenity had become quite good with medical treatments and herbs. She usually   
helped those in the court with any illness or wound, and sometimes spent her time with   
the resident healer, and his daughter.  
  
"Now, last we left off, we were studying the War of the Glenn. Can either of you   
tell me what set the war off?"  
  
Mina looked expectantly at Serenity, and Serenity sighed.  
  
"It was the assassination of Duke Garrahad II," Serenity said, remembering from   
one of the many books she had read..  
  
"Very good," Artemis said, "You are lucky Serenity that you read, otherwise you   
would be behind in your studies."  
  
Serenity nodded. The rest of the lesson went smoothly, with Serenity answering   
the questions and Mina fiddling with her dress. When Artemis finally wrapped up   
the lesson, Mina rushed out to do whatever she does during the day. Serenity   
decided that she needed something new to read, and went towards the library the   
room dedicated to the theology and science of magic.  
  
"So I see you have switched to a new topic," Artemis said, and Serenity smiled at   
the old man who had followed her. Other than her, Artemis was the only one who   
used the library  
  
"Well I haven't read that much about it, and I have gone through most of the other   
science and theology books in the room," she replied and smiled at the old man.  
  
"Serenity, I have never had as good a student as you. Every day your discussions   
and ideas are in top form," he said, and Serenity blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Serenity, I have this feeling that you are destined for great things. I only   
wish…"  
  
He trailed off and Serenity looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Artemis, I am only a mere woman, how could I possibly become anything great.   
Especially with my status…"  
  
"Serenity, you shouldn't let something like the question of your father keep you   
from living your life. I believe in you, all that is left is for you to believe in   
yourself."  
  
She had no answer to that and she watched as the old man hobbled away. 'At   
least somebody believes in me,' she thought. She would have to find a way to   
thank him. After all it was the least she could do.  
  
She was never able to thank Artemis, for that night, he had a stroke and died in   
his sleep. This event was not only a blow to Serenity, but it had inadvertently cast   
her future in a vastly different direction.   
  
But for now, all Serenity could do was cry, and she didn't even notice that the   
first drop rain fell when her first tear fell.  
  
******************  
  
Just outside of Tulcyn, a young man was standing knee deep in a lake, with his   
eyes closed, trying to activate a very powerful spell.  
  
Endymion had grown to be a powerful and handsome young man of twenty. His   
dark tousled hair which had the habit of always hanging in eyes gave him a   
boyish but mysterious air, and his dark serious cobalt blue eyes could seem to   
pierce through the thickest steel. His lean muscular body, which he had gained   
from his battle training and hard labor that he would have to do from time to time,   
made him the talk of all the ladies of Tulcyn. Not that Endymion noticed, a   
magician was forbidden to form any romantic attachment, for it would hinder   
their concentration that they needed to harness their power.  
  
"Now Endymion, pull the force into you, and concentrate."  
  
Endymion followed Corrigan's instructions. His purpose was to call a storm and   
than be able to control the actions of that storm. It was something that Endymion   
had been working on for the past few months.   
  
He felt the power inside him begin to grow, and that burning sensation that one   
always feels when handling magic began to intensify. He concentrated on the   
darkness of clouds and the winds that would form to signify that the storm was   
coming. He could soon feel those winds and the darkening of sky. He moved to   
forming images of the cool rain drops that would begin to fall. Lightly at first,   
and than would steadily pick up.   
  
He smiled with satisfaction when he felt the first drops. Today, he would be   
successful. It would be the biggest spell that he would ever cast. Spells are   
never spoken rather; they are consciously activated by putting enough willpower   
in what you want to do. People with the Gift, could control their surroundings   
and others with their will if they were trained in it. Potentially a person could use   
it to kill another person with a leaving a scratch, which is why people with the   
Gift were always strictly watched over by the government.  
  
Once the rain began to pick up, Endymion moved on to the hardest part.   
Lightning. Using magic to deal with electric currents was always dangerous, and   
it had been known to kill people who had not concentrated hard enough. He had   
to block the world out, and guide the currents to form a beam of lightning. He felt   
invisible hands reach through the storm, and begin to arrange the charges so that   
perfect amount of electricity could be harnessed. These "invisible hands" were   
his doing and was somewhat of a neat effect that a person felt when using magic.   
  
With this feeling he began to shape it, and guide it to the point that he wanted to   
strike, which happened to be a wooden pole that Corrigan had set up for that   
single purpose. He sucked in his breath and with one swift motion he forced the   
current down, and he felt the lightning come down. Only when he had stopped it   
did he open his eyes to see that he had missed the pole by a good seven feet. His   
concentration mellowed, and the storm melted away, leaving barely any evidence   
that it had ever been there in the first place.  
  
"You didn't spend enough of your time concentrating on where you wanted it to   
land, and you had a flicker of doubt at the last minute. You were lucky it was   
only with aim and not something more dangerous," Corrigan said.  
  
Endymion clenched his fists with frustration. So close. He had been so close.  
  
"Come now Endymion, don't be too harsh for yourself, you have accomplished   
more in your twelve years with me than most apprentices do in fifteen years. I   
have very little left to teach you."  
  
Endymion smiled at his master. Corrigan was right, he had come a long way. All   
the grueling hours spent reading books on magic and the theory of magic were   
paying off. Soon he would no longer be an apprentice, but a true magician.  
  
"Now come Endymion, the king has called for me, and I should have been in the   
court about five minutes ago."  
  
"What does the king want Master?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I will have to go and find out won't I. I think it has something   
to do with a job, that I might need to find a magician for," Corrigan said, "Maybe,   
if it is good and appropriate job, I will hand it over to you Endymion."  
  
Endymion brightened at the thought. Corrigan was proposing his first mission! If   
he completed a mission, and passed the magician's test he would be finished with   
his training.  
  
With that he followed his master, and thought about what exciting task would be   
given to him to complete.  
  
******************  
  
The rain fell across the Danoram countryside. A carriage with a heavy entourage   
trudged through the rain. Smoke from the mines in the distance could be seen.   
The smoke and rain gave a sort of gloomy and unhappy atmosphere to the day.   
This gloominess perfectly matched Endymion's mood.   
  
When Corrigan had returned from his visit with the king, Endymion had been up   
in the study with a fire lit and looked at Corrigan hopefully. Corrigan had   
smiled, and nodded in an affirmative to Endymion's unasked question, 'Do I get it   
or not?' Endymion's heart had soared, and he felt like nothing could touch him.   
However it crashed down when he found out what his mission would be. He was   
to be the new teacher to the Princess of Danoram.  
  
A teacher! Magician's first tasks were usually to aid the king with casting a spell   
to help send back armies or to go on diplomatic missions, not to teach princesses   
about math, history, and science that they didn't even need to know. He could bet   
that the princess was spoiled and would not spend a single second listening to   
anything he had to say.   
  
'I have been reduced to a babysitter,' he thought with utter disdain.  
  
******************  
  
It had been three days since Kunzite's arrival and Artemis' death, and the palace   
became even more chaotic, when they received the message that the High   
Magician would be paying them a visit. This brought even more excitement to   
the palace, they had never had such a distinguished guest in their midst, and were   
wondering about how one would treat a high magician.   
  
Serenity had little time to wonder about that, as she spent most of her time with   
Mina at the courtyard watching Kunzite and the other men swordplay. Serenity   
had memorized his every feature. She couldn't help it, she would lay awake at   
night and dream up scenarios where he would come to her and confess his love   
and devotion to her, and how she would react. It was silly she knew, but such it   
was with a girl's first love. She was so enraptured in it that she didn't mind that   
she would not be attending lessons with Mina before. Since Serenity was   
illegitimate she had no right to an education. This had never been enforced before   
but since the new teacher was being delivered from the royal court they could not   
be forced to be reported to high authorities. It didn't matter much to her, she   
could always learn on her own, and this would give her more time to watch over   
Kunzite, besides no tutor could have replaced Artemis.  
  
So it was that reason that Serenity was not in court but in the library, when   
Corrigan and the new teacher were presented to the king and queen.  
  
******************  
  
Endymion's expectations were not disappointed. He had stood in front of the   
King and Queen as Corrigan spoke to them. He had studied the princess very   
closely. She was beautiful, but Endymion distrusted most beautiful woman as a   
rule. They were almost always arrogant and self serving and thought too much of   
themselves. In short, they possessed all the qualities that Endymion detested.  
  
When they were dismissed a red headed girl lead him to his quarters, and as he   
was unpacking his few belongings Corrigan came in and told him he was going to   
the local monastery to meet with an old friend. Endymion nodded to his master   
and continued on with his chore.  
  
A few minutes later he found himself taking a look inside the castle library. It   
wasn't the largest he had seen but it was still a tremendous collection. The dust in   
the room gave evidence to the fact that it wasn't used much. He wasn't surprised,   
books were a sign of wealth. He knew that this would be where he would be most   
often.   
  
A sound from the back lifted him from his thoughts. He looked around, but saw   
no one. Well the sound came from with in the stacks of books. He headed in the   
general direction of the sound, doing his best to not make a sound.   
  
He turned a corner and was greeted by the sight of a young girl about eighteen   
year old girls on a ladder browsing through books. He headed towards her but   
the girl made no signs of knowing he was there. When he was about to where she   
was he stumbled on a book, and fell forward bringing the ladder down, and in turn   
brought the girl to fall right down on top of him.  
  
She looked up at him, a flush on her face. Endymion was breathless and felt a   
bump form and a huge headache that he would have to attend to.   
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she yelled at him.  
  
He looked at her, and the apparent anger and annoyance on her soft features. And   
a voice inside him told him that maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
******************  
To Be Continued….  
******************  
  
Well there it is, chapter one. Please review! If you do, you will earn my eternal   
love and adoration. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Overlord's Daughter  
By Arimi  
  
Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter I would have posted it sooner but I lost   
my computer for awhile and was unable to upload it. Remember the more   
reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter.  
  
I am in need of an editor, if you would be interested please contact me at lady_kitsune333@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: All Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
******************  
Chapter 2  
******************  
  
Serenity looked at the man who had caused her impromptu trip to the floor with   
nothing less than intense dislike. She did not recognize him, and therefore   
deduced that he must have snuck into the palace, which in Krimea was a high   
crime.  
  
"Sir, if you deserve that title, what are you doing here and why did you make me   
fall?" she asked.  
  
He smiled at her, and she suddenly felt the heat from his gaze, and a small blush   
rose to her cheek, making him smile even more.  
  
"I am, my dear lady," he said condescendingly, "trying to find my way around the   
palace, and I am sorry that I caused you to fall, I can assure you that it was not my   
intent. Now could you please get up as I am becoming quite uncomfortable."  
  
She growled as she got up. The man's entire manner of speaking was insulting.   
She watched as he pulled himself up and dusted himself off. She could not escape   
noticing his tall well built frame. The ladies in court would most likely swoon   
over him. She then noticed the crest on the right breast of the black vest he was   
wearing. It was the crest of the High King! It held the traditional golden wreath,   
eagle, and sword. Embarrassment rose and she felt the red come once again to   
her cheeks.  
  
Endymion looked at the girl and noticed her face turn an unhealthy shade of red.   
He instantly became worried that he had totally disgusted the girl until he noticed   
that her eyes were fixated on the crest on his vest. He sighed, once he realized   
what the girl must be thinking.  
  
"I..I am sorry sir, I did not know you were one of the High King's representatives,   
I should have never spoken that way to you," she said, and bowed her head.  
  
"No, No, please don't do that," he said, "Really I am just an apprentice to the   
High Magician Corrigan, I am not really that important."  
  
She looked up at him, and he saw the shade of red fade from her face and he   
relaxed. He saw her beginning to twiddle her fingers, and the moment became   
very awkward.  
  
"Anyways, it should be me apologizing, after all it was my fault you were on the   
ground," he said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she said and gave a small smile.  
  
"So to repeat one of your earlier questions, what are you doing here? I know very   
few women who like to read about Huntzl's philosophies, or even read any book   
for that matter," he said.  
  
"Well, I just like to read," she said gruffly, as if she took offense to being   
compared to other woman.  
  
"I was just saying, because it is quite admirable," he said, and he began to lead   
her to the center of the library.  
  
"Oh by the way, my name is Endymion, just so you know," he said and looked at   
her waiting for her to answer his unspoken question.  
  
She colored when she realized that they had not formally introduced themselves.  
  
"My name is Serenity," she said, "and what brings an apprentice of the High   
Magician Corrigan to Palladan?"   
  
"Well, I am to be the new teacher for the princess," he said, "and after that I will   
be able to take the test to become a full magician."  
  
She looked at him with awe, having never known a magician before.  
  
"So you practice magic then?" she asked, a look of interest and amazement on her   
face.  
  
He smiled, people at Tulcyn weren't that awed by the prospect with magic and its   
wielders, mostly because they knew so many, and saw magic all the time.  
  
"Yes, I do," he said   
  
"Wow, our…I mean Mina's old teacher, was only a lowly scholar who had lived   
in a monastery for a few years," she said, a note of sadness was apparent in her   
voice.  
  
"You knew the old teacher then?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, and was silent for awhile.  
  
"I was allowed to attend lessons with Mina since I came here," she said,   
remembering that she wasn't supposed to let anyone from the magician's   
entourage know that.   
  
"Then will I be teaching you as well?" he asked, not able to hide his excitement.   
It would be great if he could have an adept student who would be as interested in   
the material as he was.  
  
"Uh…no, I have left due to the rules against my being educated with the   
princess," she said.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot about that," he said.  
  
The mood began to feel awkward, and the silence became almost strangling.  
  
"Umm, I guess I will see you around," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he said, and then smiled at her again, "I am pleased that I got to meet   
you."  
  
She looked at him and reflected his smile.  
  
"Yeah, so am I."  
  
******************  
  
The two did not meet until later that evening when dinner was called. At the two   
heads of the table were of course the King and Queen, Mina sat to the King's   
right, and next to her was Serenity and next to Serenity was Sir Kunzite. Master   
Corrigan sat at the King's left which placed Endymion right across from Serenity,   
which pleased him to no end.  
  
Since they had parted at the library, he had literally played with what he would   
say to her. He looked to her, about to ask how she felt, when he noticed her and   
Sir Kunzite enraptured in some sort of conversation. Serenity seemed to laugh at   
everything that Kunzite seemed to say which annoyed Endymion to no ends. He   
turned back to the conversation between Corrigan and King Liam. It was boring   
but at least he didn't have to listen to that stupid knight, who should not have been   
monopolizing the time of any young woman.  
  
"So as I understand it, this boy is your apprentice," King Liam said, "how well   
can a princess learn from an apprentice, High Magician?"  
  
Endymion bit back the urge to snap at the king; he wasn't as incompetent as the   
King seemed to think, but he did not have the power to say otherwise.  
  
"Endymion, is quite well learned, he is just as qualified as a priest from the House   
of Prayer if not more so," Corrigan said, "besides, the content of which the   
princess will be learning is not so complex, and most first year apprentices could   
teach it without any books. Endymion has been in my training for fifteen years,   
so I assure you, he is no novice."  
  
Liam seemed satisfied with that answer and began back on to other matters that   
were not related to Endymion.  
  
Serenity was at this time becoming quite bored with Kunzite's conversation. He   
was retelling the story of how he killed a wolf beast in the mountains of Kresna,   
which she had heard before. She would excuse him, he probably had to retell so   
many of his adventures that he would forget which ones he had told before, but   
right now she was becoming in need for a new topic.   
  
"Oh everyone I forgot to mention something," Agatha piped up, and everyone   
soon quieted down and turned to the queen.  
  
"Well this might be of more interest to Mina or Serenity, but I received a letter   
from Lord Diago that the Lord Jadeite and Lady Rei will becoming up for a long   
visit next month," she said.  
  
"Oh really, I suppose that he is bringing her up here to visit her father, no doubt,"   
Liam said.  
  
Serenity brightened up. When she was little, there were only two other girls her   
age in court, Mina and Rei. Rei was the daughter of Lord Diago, and her and   
Serenity formed an instant bond. Rei was Serenity's confidante, and always   
seemed to be able to give strong bits wisdom despite her fiery temper. When they   
were fourteen Lord Jadeite visited from his estate, Farrow which was south of   
Palladan by some distance, to discuss different treaties with the King. He also   
secretly came in search of a wife. Rei had become enamored by him   
immediately, and he had also taken a liking to her. Because of Jadeite's secrecy   
of the deal it was quite a shock to Lord Diago when Jadeite asked for her hand in   
marriage, but it soon gave rise to happiness and celebration.  
  
Serenity was happy that her friend was so well matched, but she was bit sad.   
Farrow was such a long way, and her friend's duties were now toward her   
husband, and a year after their marriage Rei gave birth to a son, it made it hard   
for them to visit, and therefore Serenity had not seen her friend since her marriage  
  
"Well, I suppose, it is only right that Lord Diago see his grandson," Agatha said.  
  
"I suppose," Liam said.  
  
The table was quiet which left each person to their own devices. Serenity again   
pondered on the idea of marriage. Rei had been at the prime age for marriage,   
and it was a surprise that neither her nor Mina was yet married. Mina was   
betrothed, but no date was set. Her intended was Prince Aldrake the fourth son   
King Silas in the northern province Mardor. It was said that the Prince needed to   
sow his wild oats before he married. He was the fourth son and he would not   
inherit his father's throne. Thus he would be made the next King of Danoram   
when he married Mina. Mina never talked about the engagement, if it was   
mentioned she would ignore it and go on to another topic. However it would be   
understood that it would be soon, Liam was becoming impatient, and the Prince   
had begun to send inquiries to the kingdom.  
  
Serenity had no illusions about herself. A man of decent standing would never   
even consider her due to her status, and her situation, and a mere peasant man   
would never be exposed to her. She would often lay awake at night and wonder   
where she would be in ten years. She was at the mercy of others, and as much as   
Serenity liked to believe in Mina, and that the princess would stick up for her, but   
Serenity knew deep down that once Prince Aldrake moved in it would be   
expected of her to go somewhere else. Where? Serenity did not know, she half   
suspected that she would be forced to fend for herself.   
  
Serenity was thankful when the table was excused and everyone took to their own   
business. Kunzite returned to the army barracks, Mina headed off to her room to   
do whatever she does later, Serenity would be expected to join her later to help   
prepare for sleep. Liam and Corrigan went into the anteroom to discuss matters   
that they were restricted to on the dinner table, and Agatha retired to the guest   
room to answer the letter from Lord Diago and to offer an invitation to Lord   
Jadeite for a visit to the palace.  
  
This left just her and Endymion. She wanted to head for her own room and start   
the book that she had gotten from the library, but manners kept her. It was   
impolite for her to desert a guest, and she half suspected that Liam and Agatha   
wanted her to keep him company. After all, there was no harm in that.  
  
"Well it seems we meet again," she said.  
  
"Yes, it seems we do," he said, and gave her a small smile.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you didn't look to happy at dinner, may I ask   
why?" she asked, trying to at least start a somewhat interesting conversation.  
  
Endymion did not want to tell her that it was because she seem to pay all her   
attention that knight that would be too embarrassing.  
  
"Well, honestly, I am not too happy to be here," Endymion said, bringing up his   
former reason to be melancholy.  
  
"Oh, well I can see how be a teacher for a princess can be somewhat dull, and   
you're young, I suppose you want adventure," she said.  
  
"It isn't really that, I just feel that I am able to do more than this task is giving   
me," he said; it wasn't lie, he was disappointed by his mission.  
  
"Maybe you're just assuming it is. I think that anything can be a learning   
experience, and obviously the High Magician thinks that this is the right task for   
you. Those who are affected by a decision are most often oblivious to the true   
intent or reasoning of the decision-maker."  
  
Endymion smiled at her, he knew then that there was more to her then mere   
kinswoman. She was right, just because it wasn't what he wanted didn't mean   
that it was the appropriate mission.   
  
Serenity astounded him in many ways. Many of the women, in fact all of the   
women, he had met were so superficial and shallow. They cared only for   
themselves, and when they looked and talked to him it was not out respect but   
rather a hunt for something to gain. They would flatter him endlessly, and try to   
butter him up, but this girl, she obviously had intelligence and wit. She wouldn't   
flatter him, and this pleased him. He wondered if maybe it was this that was so   
appealing.  
  
"You're right, my lady. I should be more grateful to the High Magician. He has   
done so much for me," he said, "if it wasn't for him I probably would be dead or   
starving right now.  
  
She nodded in understanding. Endymion decided to then broach another topic, it   
was still to early to talk about their past histories.  
  
"Listen, my lady, I was thinking over our conversation earlier, and I have decided   
that I could help you with your studies after Mina's," he said.  
  
She looked at him in wonderment.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," she said.  
  
"No, you wouldn't be a burden, and earlier you seem to be down when you   
mentioned the fact that you wouldn't be able to study anymore," he said.  
  
"I would love too," she said, her eyes bright with happiness which pleased him,   
"no one has ever truly gone out of their way for me before."   
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
And he excused himself, and Serenity was left in a state of wonderment. She   
knew then that things were changing, and maybe she would have a place after all.  
  
******************  
  
Out in the forest beyond the borders of Krimea, a dark figure stood above a cliff a   
raven perched on her left shoulder. Her long flowing red hair and pale skin mixed   
to form a dark sort of beauty. She smiled down at the land below her. The night   
was pitch black and there was a deathly silence.  
  
A noise in the bushes disturbed her from her silent reverie. She turned to find a   
hunchbacked greenish goblin standing before.  
  
"What have you brought for me," she said, her voice was almost hiss and slid off   
her tongue like a snake.  
  
"We think that we have located her, and soon she will be ours," he said.  
  
"You have done well," she said and then turned back to the cliff.  
  
"Soon the demon army will be marching again, and the prophecy will come to   
pass."  
  
She broke into her laugh, and the visible stars seemed to cower in its wake.  
  
******************  
To be Continued…  
******************   
  
Okay I know that isn't that good but please stick with me. There is going to be a   
love triangle, and tons of other stuff, but I sort of want to lay a foundation first. 


End file.
